Post processing techniques can be applied to oil extracted from cannabis plants to produce products having desirable formulations for intended uses. For example, it can be desirable for the post processed oil to have a high retention of terpenes, which are the aromatic oils produced by plants including cannabis. The terpenes not only provide the characteristic smells that people normally associate with the plants, but can also provide other beneficial health effects depending on use.
It can also be desirable for the post processed oil to have a full spectrum of cannabinoids, for example without limitation, tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCA), cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinol (CBN), cannabichromene (CBC), and cannabigerol (CBG). Product formulations containing a full spectrum of cannabinoids are believed to be more effective for their intended uses than product formulations having a high concentration of only a single cannabinoid, for example, when used in medications for treating pain, insomnia, or depression.
Processes using hydrocarbons for extracting cannabis oil from the plants are well known in the art. One example process is commonly known as Butane hash oil extraction, which uses Butane to produce a product oil commonly known as Butane hash oil (BHO). Typical non-post processed extracted oil, for example, BHO, does not provide a high level of terpenes or a full spectrum of cannabinoids. The raw non-post processed oil can be improved by applying post processing techniques to the raw oil to achieve desired formulations for intended uses. Therefore, there is a need for post processing techniques that produce cannabis oil having a high level of terpenes and/or a full spectrum of cannabinoids.